A Forest's Forbidden Love
by VesperChan
Summary: Sakura's a queen, born as the daughter of Mother Nature. He's a vampire, coming from the darker side of their world. It's a dangerous thing to fall in love, this she knows too well.SakuraxItachi
1. I

Forest's Forbidden Love

Chapter One

Elvenpath

I

-

-

-

-

_"The sheltering shade of the forest, calling, calming sirens accompanied only by the full-moon-howling of a night wolf and the path under my feet...The Elven Path..."_

-

-

-

-

_Hearing music from the deepest forest  
Songs as a seduction of sirens  
The elf-folk is calling me_

_Tapio, Bearking, Ruler of the forest  
Mielikki, Bluecloak, Healer of the ill and sad  
Open the gate and let me follow the uncarven path_

_The way to the lands  
Where as a hero I stand  
The path where Beauty met the Beast  
Elvenpath_

_It's the honesty of these worlds  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords  
That makes my soul long for the past  
Elvenpath_

_The moon witch took me to a ride on a broomstick  
Introduced me to her old friend Home Gnome  
Told me to keep the sauna warm for him_

_At the grove I met rest-the folk of my fantasies  
Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins and pixies,  
Snowman, Willow, trolls and the seven dwarfs  
The path goes forever on_

-

-

-

-

The silvery blue entities that seemed to be nothing more than moving water, raised their hands up high, lifting their enchanting song up to the open sky in celebration. The trees seem to groan in pleasure at the sound of the siren's song as they two celebrate this joyous occasion in their history. The wolves howled up towards the full moon in delight as the dogs with white and black fur joined in the song of praise.

Mother earth had produced a daughter of the earth, convinced my the magic that binds the forest world together. The birthing of their queen was something the _demanded _their song. For no matter how far you travel, you will never be blesses with better songs than those of the magic folk. So enchanting was their voice, it was known to drive many mortals into madness, and in other cases, drive away the madness.

Skin like the soft petals of a rose, eyes like the fresh leaves of a spring sprout, and glossy silk like hair the color of the cherry blossoms that bloomed only in the spring.She was a beauty compared to none. She was _the _beauty. Mother earth's finest creation.

Opening her eyes for the first time, and parthing her lips for breath, the forest lifted up their voices in cheers.

_'Sakura. You shall be called Sakura'_

That was her mother...mother earth.

Stepping out from the giant tree that had been the womb to birth her, she stood gracefully with the elegance of the wind on a summer's cooling night. Her long hair the color of her namesake fell around her uncovered body, ending at her feet.

Butterflies with spiders on their backs flew around her and before she knew it, a silk spun dress was around her damp body, the handwork of her orb spiders many hours of toil and trouble.

"Thank you."

Her voice was like nothing ever known to the ear. Even the sirens would have to lay down their voices in comparison to her own.

Flutes carried through the wind and fiddles let their strings sing in joy as Sakura walked among her subjects, appearing as a young maiden of sixteen. Harps floated into her senses and what sounded like bagpipes continued to praise her birth.

A young elven girl ran up to her and placed a crown of flowers around the top of Sakura's head, letting a few dark green leaves fall around her face in a pretty manner.

"For our queen," she spoke in her own tongue.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head in thanks. "I am truly grateful with this gift you have bestowed upon me, little one. I extend my thanks to you and your house."

The young girl smiled and ran away, to join the awaiting arms of her mother and father.

Acknowledging their calls, Sakura was led to a great banquet of Necter and exotic fruit that would be too exquisite for a mere mortal to consume. She was seated at the head of the long table and was soon surrounded by happy faces, engaging her in conversation. Their words of elegance were not lost on the new born woman, for her intelligence was one thousands of years in the making.

By her side was a young Lycan who was named Kiba. He would soon inherit his pack and was authentically anticipating the day, despite the dangers he would face. Sakura complemented him on his bravery and he thanked her from the bottom of his heart, however high in his chest it had sored when she smiled upon him.

Her conversation was soon drawn to a pair of young men named Gaara and Naruto.

The blond whom was called Naruto was none other than the feared _Kyūbi no Yōkō _of these lands. The nine tailed demon fox who's powers were so great struck Sakura as surprising, since Naruto seemed too young and cheerful. However, she was soon corrected in witnessing his personalties change in lass than a breath towards someone who had wanted to interrupt him.

Gaara, who was more calm and reserved, was in actuality the _Ichibi no Shukaku _of the sandy lands where Sakura rarely traveled. Sakura made sure to extend her deepest thanks for the long travel he had to make to come to her birth. The one tailed sand Tanuki was very kind in assuring her it was no trouble compared to the rewards he would harvest from being in her presence.

A tap on her should caught Sakura's attention and she had no other warning for what would happen when she turned around to greet the young woman who was so determined to talk to her.

"My queen, my name is Ino, of the house of Yamanaka, a pleasure to make you acquaintance."

Ino was a young elf princess who Sakura instantly took a liking too. The young woman was bubbling with personality that seemed to make her ocean colored eyes shine all the more bright. Before long, the young elf princess was dragging Sakura all over, introducing the young woman to all the young ladies present.

With her new female friend, Sakura was introduced to Hinata, a timid and pale siren who was able to take the form of a human. Sakura learned that Hinata was the heiress to the Siren sect and had a cousin acting as her bodyguard whenever she left her homeland, the water.

The next young lady to make Sakura's acquaintance was Tenten, a wood elf of lower class. The young girl was not of royal blood, but the top of her squad in terms of power and agility. After a quick demonstrating with a table of fruits and a few sharpened knives, Sakura was astonished by the young woman's skills with her weapons.

The feasting lasted for several more days before Sakura deemed the celebration too exaggerated for her own sake. And so, for many years she ruled over her calm subjects in peace, never aging, never growing old.

-

-

-

"Oh how I long for a ball Lady Sakura, it has been far too long."

Sakura smiled knowingly at her elvish friend. "Ino, you attended the gathering of the Ents eight weeks ago. Must you be consumed with such activities every week of your existence?"

"Yes."

Sakura laughed, and the flowers around her opened up wider, growing up towards the sun a bit more in those few secounds. "You have a life that will last forever. What is your rush?"

"There's no rush."

"Oh really? Isn't there a certian someone you desire to see, or was the gathering too slow for you?"

Ino rolled her eyes and slipped a bleached blong stand of hair behind her pointed ear. "Well, you know how the Ents are. So slow compared to us elves. And Choji wasn't even there, so I didn't have anyone funny to talk to."

Choji was a plump young dwarf who stood almost as tall as Ino, with a stout build. Normally Elves and dwarves were not that compatible, but these two seemed to hit it off well. Sakura wouldn't say it out loud, but she knew her friend had it bad for the friendly little dwarf that could charm the sock off any old demon twit.

"I would not worry too much, your young friend will be at the assembly of Wood sprites on behalf of his family, their prince Shikamaru has assured me of this. Their little party will be to your liking, I am sure."

"But that's in two weeks."

"You can wait."

"But I would rather not."

"Two weeks, fourteen days, you could use that time to do little things and before you know it, the time will be gone and you will be dancing the night away to Piped reeds, tree flutes, and blowing grass blades."

"When you say it in such a lovely way, I can only ache for that day more and more."

Sakura stopped, looking up towards the trees.

"Sakura? What is it? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing...yet."

There was a shrill shriek in the air as a large shadow passed over the two girls before tightly leaning in to one side, like a vulture circling it's pray. A large beat of her wing borough the young woman closer.T here was a Harpy was gliding down, the two young woman in her sights.

"Greetings Tamari, what brings you across the lands of sand?" Sakura asked, once the winged woman was settled in a tree. Sakura noticed the tension between her two blond friends, but ignored it. The wouldn't kill each other with her standing there.

"Gaara, he wishes a meeting with your counsel for him and a few others on a pressing matter later this month. We have troubles with the shape shifters and the seers fortell something not to our liking," the woman with wide tanned wings answered, a bit out of breath from the long flight.

Sakura, when born, became queen of the magic folk, but before here there were smaller kings and noble lords. Gaara and Naruto were both kings of their own little countries, and still are. Only Sakura is above them at the moment. So, naturally, her word over rides their own.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Something not to our liking? Such as?"

"Something that has your hand in it, my queen. I fear for your safety, but I must have your wisdom at once," Tamari continues, taking notice of the shocked look in Ino's face. Few were more fond of Sakura than the elven princess.

Sakura smiled a reasuring smile and laughed to ease the mood. "I do not predict that there would be anything too dangerous for myself in Suna. I will not die by the hands of men, nor by the magic folk, for they are incapable of harming myself."

"Forgive me, my queen, but there are demons outside your control that would not bow to your words. My brother and the nine tailed fox are the only known exception. The dark folk may have a hand in this, I fear. I wish only for you took look into this, not to get involved with such dark matters."

"Who are you to dare the might of our queen?" Ino hissed, stepping forward. "No one is greater than she who was born from the womb of mother earth, fathered by the very magic that puts us above the red bloods. To doubt her ability is blasphemy in this kingdom."

"Ino," Sakura interrupted, placing a hand on the shoulder of her friend. "That is not necessary."

Sakura knew better than anyone that the silver white blood that ran through her would keep her from the death humans faced with such fear. No wound would ever strike her down, nor any form of illness.

Humans were such a foolish brand. They did not know that they invited the sicknesses that devastate them so frequently were the results of their own sin. This was one of the differences between humans and the forest folk. None of that sin was found in her lands, for once it was born a fair folk lost his immortality, a fate worse that death with the weight of the shame.

However, there was one illness that could kill even her. Heart ache. The most powerful of all pains is what happens when someone who you have given your whole heart to, rejects you, or dies. But Sakura was not someone who would fall into love easily. So there was not any real danger there.

"I will travel to your lands at the end of the month and speak with the seers. Until then, I will keep my eyes open to any possible dangers." Nodding to her two friends, Sakura turned to the side and took a side way down her treasured elvenpath.

-

-

-

Fangs.

Tears of blood.

Songs of sorrow.

Dead gardens.

withered lands.

A lifeless hand falling over the side of a rock.

And then the clouds returned, blocking out all vision to even the most keen of eye.

Theses were the sights and sounds Sakura saw and hear from the future seekers. This troubled her, since it looked like the death of a lesser forest folk by a vampire. Vampires were like demons, not under her control, but rather wild and savage on their own. They were know to stray from the shadows every now and then to have their fun on the innocent ever now and then, thought these happenings were very rare.

On her way home, her thoughts swirled and reverberated in her head. Would one dare enter her lands and feast off an innocent? She would make sure this vision did not come to pass.

Passing along the elven path, Sakura veered off towards a spring where she was hoping to swim, only to be surprised by the sound of hands slapping against the water.

_'No one's suppose to be out this far'_

Hiding behind a tree's thick trunk, Sakura was surprised to see a handsome man washing his hands in the now muddled water. She though she would have be alone this far out, but apparently, she was wrong.

Sensing someone near, the man looked up and Sakura was graced with a view of his beautiful face. He had long black hair that framed his pale face and dark black eyes that seemed to swallow up the night and hold it in his gaze. They had her memorized for a moment when all she could think about was the shadows of the night.

He was not human.

"Come out where I can see you. Your scent can not be masked."

His voice was heavenly as well, and Sakura felt her heart jumping within her chest.

She had to debate with herself for a moment on what she should do. She wanted to talk to this man, and she should as queen of these lands, but something about him brought on feelings she was not familiar with. Feelings that shocked and startled her. She did not like being shocked and startled.

"Come out if you can hear me and I will not harm you."

_'Now or never'_

"What business dose a stranger have in my lands?" Sakura asked, standing out from behind the tree with as must regal grace as she could scrape up in her flustered state. For a queen, it was not much. For anyone else, it was more than enough.

He looked a bit surprised by her appearance. A young woman with ankle length pink hair dresses in a clingy light blue dress that hung off the shoulders was a bit exaggerated for this far out in the forest for someone like him. For her, it was light.

"The queen of this land is no more than a young lass?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I would have expected something a bit more...intimidating."

Though he was most likely teasing her, she felt herself smile. "Do you have a habit of avoiding questions and mocking young lasses?"

"Do you have a habit of interrupting people when they wash their hands?"

"When it's in my streams, yes."

The young man stood up and Sakura was rewarded with a view of his exposed chest, since his loose white shirt was only half closed. He was a head or two taller that her, to no surprise. When you're only five feet and four inches most of the world is going to be much bigger than you. Sakura was used to feeling small, and had trained herself to feel powerful while looking up to people. However, this man was someone she couldn't do that with.

Most of his raven colored locks were pulled back in a leather cord, but a few stray strands fell over his shoulder in a elegant way. He looked to be of human royalty with his dress, but Sakura knew better when she saw the cross pin holding back his ascot.

"Especially when they are Vampire."

He smirked, showing off his fangs. "You are a very sharp one, young lass. What gave it away?"

"Your eyes are too dark to be human, and if you were a demon you would not be so composed around one such as myself. Now, I must ask you what are you doing so far away from home? The shadow lands are no where near this place."

"You could tell that to this guy. I had to hunt the little demon down for three weeks before I could pin him down long enough for a fair fight," he replied, pointing to the pile of ash that was soaked with a bit of blackish red blood.

"You're a hunter then?" Sakura asked, weary of the young man who could kill so easily.

"A prince really. Soon to be king."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit and she felt more at ease around the dark eyed Vampire. "You are a royal then. It's amusing to see the higher ups dirty their hands with run aways."

"I do not mind. It gets me out of the stone building many call a prison."

Sakura nodded slowly, calculating all this new information in her head. She knew this young man could not be the Vampire from the vision, since royals could only feed off human blood. Fairy folk would kill them if they tried to eat one or suck it dry. Maybe the dead one was the man from her vision, and the danger had passed.

"What name do you go by, Vampire?"

"Uchiha Itachi, high prince, and first born of my house," the male with long black hair answered, his voice was a soft velvety tone Sakura knew could only belong to someone of royal upbringing, it was so refined.

"Itachi... weasel," Sakura chuckled, translating his name in to more common terms.He didn't seem to be too pleased with her joking chuckle. The way he narrowed his eyes and frowned upon her actions were enough of a sign for her. Though his eyes did not scare her in the sense they would with humans, the orbs of never ending black captured her attention and held her captive for a moment.

"And what say you? What name do you go by? Is it not common cutesy to introduce yourself once someone has exposed his name to you?" Itachi asked with a stern tone of voice.

"Sakura...just Sakura."

"Sakura...cherry blossom. It suits you."

He reached out and grasped a long stand between his dampened fingers, twirling the silky lock back and forth in a sort of joyous amusement between the two fingers. He seemed to enjoy playing with her undone hair.

"I have never seen such a color for hair before. And it's texture seems to suggest you were groomed like a queen every waking second."

"It...It's naturally like that."

"So I see..."

Sakura felt her angel like voice go mute at the complement. She wanted to say more, but could not. She was given such praises by many ever day, but for some reason, coming from this man, the words meant something different.

She wanted to hear his voice complementing her again. She wanted to be told that her eyers were the most lovely shade of green he had ever seen. She wanted to hear her skin was soft like rose petals. She wanted to hear her tell her he never heard a voice so sweet. That her frame was fairy like and becoming. She wanted to hear his voice say such things.

Itachi leaned in close and let his lips linger over her ear. Sakura could almost _feel _his fangs hovering over her ear as his breath tickled her skin. "I'd love to tease this little blossom some more, but duty calls me to the shadow lands. Until next time..."

Sakura felt a pressure on the base of her neck but before she had a chance to figure out what it was, a black painted wind took hold of her vampire friend and swept him away. When she looked down, the dust of what was once another vampire was gone as well.

_'Was that... Did he just kiss me?!'_

-

-

-

-

_The way to the lands  
Where as a hero I stand  
The path where Beauty met the Beast  
Elvenpath_

_It's the honesty of these worlds  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords  
That makes my soul long for the past  
Elvenpath_

_As I return to my room  
And as sleep takes me by my hand  
Madrigals from the woods  
Carry me to neverland  
In this spellbound night  
The world's an elvish sight_

_In this spellbound night  
The world's an elvish sight_

-

-

-

-

* * *

A tribute to Earth Day! God, I burred my poor eyes out writing all this in only a few hours. I though Earth Day was going to be tomorrow, damn calender. It's hard to miss with all the signs on the internet and such. This was a lot longer, like eight more pages, but I decided to break it up and post them as separate chapters. I really hate one shots since they have to be so short and I wanted to enjoy this.

More Sakura Itachi love in the next chapter!

But anyway, the song is Elvenpath by Nightwish, and I don't own it. It's a really great song that I felt, told a story all it's own, I just wanted to exaggerate it a bit more and somehow wound up with a romance with Sakura and Itachi. How did that happen? Not enough coffee at six in the morning, that's how.

Please _**review**_!

Ja ne

Vesper chan


	2. II

Forest's Forbidden Love

Chapter One

Elvenpath

I

-

-

-

-

_"The sheltering shade of the forest, calling, calming sirens accompanied only by the full-moon-howling of a night wolf and the path under my feet...The Elven Path..."_

-

-

-

-

_Hearing music from the deepest forest  
Songs as a seduction of sirens  
The elf-folk is calling me_

_Tapio, Bearking, Ruler of the forest  
Mielikki, Bluecloak, Healer of the ill and sad  
Open the gate and let me follow the uncarven path_

_The way to the lands  
Where as a hero I stand  
The path where Beauty met the Beast  
Elvenpath_

_It's the honesty of these worlds  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords  
That makes my soul long for the past  
Elvenpath_

_The moon witch took me to a ride on a broomstick  
Introduced me to her old friend Home Gnome  
Told me to keep the sauna warm for him_

_At the grove I met rest-the folk of my fantasies  
Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins and pixies,  
Snowman, Willow, trolls and the seven dwarfs  
The path goes forever on_

-

-

-

-

Sakura lat her body stretch out along the the emerald grass and the flowered patches where blossoms of red and yellow grew to her song. A tulip grew under her hand, showing off it's bright orange color. She smiled as she watched the petals fan out a bit more, becoming ripe in a matter of moments.

Nearby a pair of milky white unicorns grazed on the grass beneath their feet and took a break from the green food to pluck a ripened apple out of one of the trees. One nickered, being unable to reach her desired treat. Her mate trotted over to her rescue and speared the stem of the apple with his longer horn, allowing the apple to fall for the horned creature. The female nickered softly in thanks before chomping down on the ripe red fruit.

A few feet away a mother Pegasus was nuzzling her muzzle into the hair of her two day old foal who had splotches of black smeared across his body in a painted coat. His mother was an all white while his father stood a dark handsome mare. The young foal looked like he was a freakishly even mixture of both his parents. It was an odd combination for a Pegasus to produce, but not an unwelcome one.

Sakura had always loved horses. She adored her young herd of both normal and magical horses, unicorn and winged Pegasuses. And being Queen of the Forest, they were inclined to adore and love her in return. IN truth, even if she were a normal elf or a lower fairy folk, her heard would have loved her all the same, for she was a kind and loving queen who took great joy in caring for their wellbeing. A sign of her humility.

"Lady Sakura..."

"Eh?" Sakura looked up startled out of her thoughts.

"Lady Sakura."

Sakura turned, sitting up to see one of her most trusted friends at the edge of the clearing. She waved, beckoning him to come over and enter her sacred gardens, meant only for herself.

"Deidara, what brings you here?"

The young elvish prince with long blond hair the color of fresh honey stopped a year away from Sakura and fell to his knees in a polite bow. Sakura spotted a small stack of papers in his hands. "My queen, this is the manuscript on recent demon happenings you requested yesterday."

Sakura smiled taking the thin manuscript, placing it on her lap. Her Greek styled dress was a light lavender color with only one strap over her shoulder. A crown of leaves with hanging flowers was arranged around her hair with small purple flowers falling off the leaves.

Deidara had to keep himself from staring at the unearthly beauty that not ever the most fair of the fairy folk could master. His green eyed queen had no fault in his eyes and he was certain she never would.

"It's really thin, I guess we haven't had a lot of action with the demons aside from Gaara and Naruto."

"That is true, though those two are not listed as demons, since they have been allied with us since your birth. You won't find any record of those two in the papers you now hold. If you would like a recording on their actions I would be more than happy to retrieve it for you. It is no trouble to me at all, I assure you," Deidara stated with a caring tone of voice.

Sakura looked up and smiled, making Deidara's heart flop over and fall a thousand ent heights. Her smile had always done that do him, and he expected it always would. "You are so very thoughtful, Deidara, but I am not looking for Naruto or Gaara. I am actually looking up records of Vampires in our country. I think it is something I have over looked for far too long, now."

"Vampires? What prompted this? Was it the vision from the Seers?"

"Yes and no?" Sakura airily replied flipping through another page.

"Please, my queen, explain your meaning."

Sakura looked up and was surprised by the worried expression of her friend. "It's nothing too serious. The seers had a vision that involved a vampire, but I suspect the danger has passed. When I stopped at the Afon river, I ran into a Vampire who was hunting down another who had run away."

Deidara gasped and had to control himself from reaching out to grab Sakura in his surprise. "There was a Vampire in our country and you ran into him alone? Why did you not have protection on your journey home?"

Sakura looked up once again and her eyes softened at the concern of her friend. "Do not worry for me, Deidara. I was not injured, not could I be. He was actually very kind to me and went on his way soon after our meeting."

'He was very kind? What did he mean by that?'

"Did he say antyhing to trigger concern?"

"No why?"

Deidara looked away, hiding his blush from her view. He didn't want Sakura to know he was a bit overprotective of her. No, very overprotective was more accurate. Especially when it came to other men, he couldn't stand them being in her presence. She was a perfection from mother earth, her beauty was blinding to the lesser mortals and she was the only one to affect him in such a powerful way. He wouldn't let such a creature be tainted by the words of a Vampire

Men fell in love with her every day after only a glimpse of her beauty. Deidara was one of them, though he was possibly the one with the deepest affection. Few could compare with his devotion to the his queen.

The truth was, he was in love with mother earth's daughter even before she was born. Being an elf prince, he had a deeper understanding of nature, loving it all though his life. When he heard that Mother Earth and the magic around them were to bring forth a daughter that would be their queen, he had sold his heart away forever.

This was a dangerous thing, since it meant he could die if Sakura ever loved someone else or died and if Sakura had known about it, she would have tried to talk him out of it using all of her power. Though, all knew when ones gives his or her heart away, it can never be taken back...only broken, Sakura the most.

"I am just concerned for your well fare, my queen."

Sakura smiled taking a lock of his hair and kissing it. "Deidara, you worry for me too much."

Deidara felt as if his whole body had been spell struck by some great wizard from the cyfoeth lands. The heat that started over his cheeks quickly spread to the rest of his face and tinted the tips of his narrowed elfish ears. Sakura had kissed him. Her lips had touched his hair. That counted as a kiss in his opinion. And for this, he could not be a happier elf.

"Sa...Sakura hime?"

Sakura stood up and offered him her hand. "Come on, I'm craving some aeronen. Will you share some with me?"

Deidra nodded, his sky blue eyes bright. "Y-yes! O-o-of course," he replied quickly scrambling to his feet, only barely using the help of her offered hand. For an elf he looked clumsy, but this did not bother Sakura.

"I think I might have to be at Siglo in a few days, could you check up on the preparations for the Lycan feast while I am away?"

"You should know you need not ask my queen."

Sakura smiled yet again, "Thank you Deidara."

Sakura was a smart girl. No one should doubt that. She was not totally oblivious to the affections of her dear friend, though she knew not how deep they possessed his heart. She should have felt so much worse for what she was about to do behind his back after knowing him for so many years.

But, only a small pang of guilt was seeded in her heart.

-

The stone was smooth beneath her feet as Sakura steeped out from behind a large bolder. There was no vegetation around her for as far as the eye can see. This is the stony lands Sakura spoke of, calling Siglo, meaning rock.

Of course Sakura was not about to lie outright to one of her dearest and closest friends, even if they were in love with her. IF she said she was going to be somewhere, she would go there. She was never a fan of deceit and choose not to use it. Besides Siglo is a big place, it's not easy to find someone out of the blue unless you know where to find them.

She was a alone, and slight on edge. She was often alone, and traveled with no one else but herself quite often, but she never knowingly went in to such danger as the confront a vampire outside of her control at night. A faint movement caught her heightened eyes and she spen around, facing a shadow that was out of place among the smoothed boulders.

"What are you doing so far away from home, young lass?"

"These are still my lands, you should knew."

"Is that a threat?"

"No."

"Then why did you come?"

She took a steep to the side and caught the bottom half of his body sticking out from the shadow of a rock. He was still dressed in much the same manner as she last saw him, but this time there was a long black cloak, the ends of it in tatters, handing from his shoulders in an attractive manner. At least, it was attractive to someone like Sakura who bothered to give it a second look before running away in blind fright.

"I knew you would be here. You always are during the new moon."

"Someone has been doing her research."

"I'm glad you noticed."

"But you still haven't answered my question."

"Yes I have."

"No, what are you doing here?"

"I though you wanted to tease a little blossom some more."

Sakura could see the shine of his fangs through the dark and knew he was smirking. The sight of their whiteness against the black certain of the night sent Sakura's heart into a mad flutter. Why did he make her feel this way?

"That I did."

She chuckled at the sound of his voice. No one back in her fairy lands had a voice like that. It was so deep and handsome to her ears. She loved hearing it and wanted to hear him speak some more. Thankfully, her wish was granted.

"Will you permit me?"

"Only a bit."

She smiled, innocence still in her smile where it would stay. He would not dare take it.

"I will be satisfied."

Her smile grew as she felt the wind of his movements, telling her that he was behind her. His arms wrapped around her pulling her into his chest where he let his head bend low, trailing the ghost of a kiss up and down her neck.

"I will be satisfied."

-

A year and a half later, Sakura found herself resting upon the lap of her dark haired Vampire. Itachi was leaning up against the base of a tree's trunk, his eyes closed in a half sleep.

One of his hands was brushing her silky pink tresses in a repetitive motion that had lulled the two of them into a half state of sleep under the spring sun. It was a very calming action for the both of them.

Sakura looked up and noticed his hand had stopped moving and it looked like he was really asleep. Deciding it would be more peaceful without her curled up on his lap, Sakura shifted, preparing to leave when his strong arms encircled her, bring her back against his toned chest.

"Going somewhere, my love?"

"I though you had fallen asleep."

Itachi grunted, not bothering to open his eyes. That was all the answer Sakura would need. In his tongue it mean 'no way in hell' or something along those lines, she was pretty sure.

"You're so clingy."

"I don't care, I don't want you escaping from my presence when we are together. Outings in the daylight are a rare thing for you and I. I normally can not get away from my duties for such a long time."

"Nor I..." Sakura replied sadly, remembering all the matters she would have to settle once she got back. It wasn't a lot to do, but if you leave your duties alone for more than a few days they pile up and become difficult to sort through. That was not something she was looking forward to.

But it was worth it to be with Itachi. He was different from the rest of the people who were after her heart. She was a beauty and a queen, yes, but she was so much more. Only Itachi knew about the rest of her. The part of her that no one else knew about. Not even Ino and Hinata. And especially not Deidara. She was a queen to them, to Itachi, she was Sakura. Just plain old Sakura, a lass who found herself in troublsome situations too often.

"I wish this moment could last forever," she breathed.

"As do I, my love."

Sakura looked up at Itachi and felt her heart beat faster. "Have you cast a spell over me. One that makes my heart race at the very sight of you? Because that has been what's happening to me ever since we met."

"Really?" Itachi asked with a playful smirk.

Sakura nodded. "And it hasn't dimmed in the least nor left my brest since then."

"Then why fight it? Maybe it was meant to be this way."

"I truly hope so."

"I think it is so. Nothing in my life has ever felt more right than the moments I spend here with you," Itachi replied placing a kiss above her eye on her forehead. The kiss was one of many he had blessed her with that day.

Sakura couldn't help but feel her face grow hot flushing a bright pink color. "Do you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it of I didn't."

She sighed heavily, placing a hand over her fluttering heart beneath her chest. "Must you say such things that make the live within me burst like a hoard of frightened butterflies?"

"You can not blame me for wanting to."

"You are too kind, my love."

His arms that were wrapped around her tightened, making sure she didn't leave his presence. "But, not kind enough to merit your affections."

Sakura turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes feeling heavy. Itachi felt this and bent his head down to kiss the top of her head that was unadorned with a crown for once.

She didn't need to be a queen for him. Back home, he had many woman vampire and demon who would die to be in the position Sakura was. They were all dark killers who would stab you in the back once you turned around.

Sakura wasn't like that. She was bright and innocent. Like a ray of warm sunshine in a dark prison chamber of ice. She was royalty, yes, but she was pompous like the princess and noble ladies from the shadow lands.

Brushing a few bangs out of her face he couldn't help but smile at the innocent expression on her face as she slept. One of his favorite pastimes was to watch Sakura sleep. It wasn't something he could do often, but in the night when she didn't know he was there, he would steal a few moments to gaze at her sleeping face.

His mind clouded when he remembered he wasn't the only one who watched her in her sleep. There was that one annoying blond elf that seemed a bit too interested in her for Itachi's liking. Sakura was a beauty if ever there was one, so he knew there would be others who were enraptured with her much like he, himself was. This was something he couldn't help, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Itachi..."

The dark Vampire looked down at Sakura and chuckled at how she would call out his name in her sleep. That could become a problem if someone caught her doing that and asked her who 'Itachi' was.

Itachi suspected he would not be welcomed as the queen's secret lover. Most, if not all, forest folk shunned his kind if he was not a kind demon like Naruto and Gaara were. A monster that helped people before himself. No, he was a selfish being who only wanted Sakura and could care less what happened to the rest of the pathetic world.

Sakura was a fairy folk that had excepted him for who he was, something most of her kind could not, nor would do. IN fact, if they learned he and Sakura were together, he would most likely be hunted down and killed for seducing their fair maiden queen.

He winced at what would happen to Sakura if she learned of his death. They had already given each other their hearts, he knew she had his and he had her own. If he died she would as well, and he didn't want that. He would just have to keep their love a secret and protect them both to the best of his ability.

Entwining his fingers in wither her own and held her hand, smiling at the feeling. "Don't let go of me, now, Sakura. I'm going to have to protect you so, don't leave my side. I'll protect you to the best of my abilities."

Sadly, his best ability was not enough for a pair of saddened eyes the color of crystal blue.

-

-

-

-

_The way to the lands  
Where as a hero I stand  
The path where Beauty met the Beast  
Elvenpath_

_It's the honesty of these worlds  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords  
That makes my soul long for the past  
Elvenpath_

_As I return to my room  
And as sleep takes me by my hand  
Madrigals from the woods  
Carry me to neverland  
In this spellbound night  
The world's an elvish sight_

_In this spellbound night  
The world's an elvish sight_

-

-

-

-

* * *

A tribute to Earth Day!

But anyway, the song is Elvenpath by Nightwish, and I don't own it. It's a really great song that I felt, told a story all it's own, I just wanted to exaggerate it a bit more and somehow wound up with a romance with Sakura and Itachi. How did that happen? Not enough coffee at six in the morning, that's how.

Please _**review**_!

_**REVIEW!**_

Ja ne

Vesper chan


	3. III

Forest's Forbidden Love

Chapter One

Elvenpath

I

-

-

-

-

_"The sheltering shade of the forest, calling, calming sirens accompanied only by the full-moon-howling of a night wolf and the path under my feet...The Elven Path..."_

-

-

-

-

_Hearing music from the deepest forest  
Songs as a seduction of sirens  
The elf-folk is calling me_

_Tapio, Bearking, Ruler of the forest  
Mielikki, Bluecloak, Healer of the ill and sad  
Open the gate and let me follow the uncarven path_

_The way to the lands  
Where as a hero I stand  
The path where Beauty met the Beast  
Elvenpath_

_It's the honesty of these worlds  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords  
That makes my soul long for the past  
Elvenpath_

_The moon witch took me to a ride on a broomstick  
Introduced me to her old friend Home Gnome  
Told me to keep the sauna warm for him_

_At the grove I met rest-the folk of my fantasies  
Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins and pixies,  
Snowman, Willow, trolls and the seven dwarfs  
The path goes forever on_

-

-

-

-

Icy blue eyes locked onto sharped black obs.

He glared.

He glared harder.

All of his anger was forced into this glare, and hell, he had a lot of anger. He was, after all, loosing the love of his life to this dark scum that wasn't worthy of a look from her heaven blessed, emerald eyes.

"Stay away from her," Deidara hissed.

"No."

Just like that, Itachi snapped back at Deidara. He was a calm guy, but over the last year and a half, he had grown very attached to a certain something that was more important than life it's self. He would not give up Sakura so easily. Death would have to come first.

"Dame you to the deepest pits of hell you unforgivable Uchiha beast! You are such as a repulsive creature, birthed from the darkness the harbors evil it it's essence. How dare you find to gall to seduce my queen and claim her as your own! I will not allow such an unforgivable sin to transpire as long as there be breath in my lungs and life in my heart. I will die a thousand and one deaths of the most cruel origin before I see my queen seduced into heartache by the likes of you, vile scum, worthy of no name."

"You talk boldly for one who has not won her love."

"Silence! I won't have you speak of my queen in such a way!"

"I wasn't speaking of Sakura, I was speaking of you."

"Quite that mouth of yours! Don't address her in such a familiar manner. She is the ruler of these forest lands The Queen of all those who dwell with magic in themselves. She is the daughter of mother nature it's self."

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he took in Deidara's ragged form. It seemed the blue eyed elf was very attached to his queen, so much that his heart was lost to her. This saddened Itachi a bit, but he quickly banished the compassion when he remembered what this man wanted. If it was death, Itachi would not have been so resilient, but what Deidara wanted was more important than his life, he wanted Sakura.

Itachi felt his eyes seem with red blood, staining them crimson. No one would take Sakura away from him. No one, not even death could keep him from his love. And surly, if death could not keep him back, this Deidara elf certainly would not.

"I don't care what you connection to Sakura is, but you will not sever my ties with her, elf prince."

"Don't challenge me, damned one," the blond sneered back, his body trembling further out of his control.

Itachi sneered. "Such talk for an unloved one. Leave before you are injured."

"I would rather be dismembered on these lands, rather than see her in your hold. There is no way she could have willingly fallen in love with one such as yourself. I know how you work, spinning evil spells of hypnosis on your victims till they are in no way able to fight back. That's what you did to her, isn't it?"

"Like hell!"

"It is! I won't let you have her!" Deidara screamed, tears of desperation trailing down his face.

He loved her.

_Loved_.

There wasn't another being in the whole world that could rival the longing that filled his heart. Being at her side, his whole being felt lighter. He filled as if his already air light body was filled with a warm light. She made his every breath seem worthwhile...a never ending lifetime worth living. If only he could be by her side, that used to be enough for him and it still was in some aspects.

She didn't have to love him, but why did she have to love this dark one? A damed beast in humanoid form. A monster without a heart. A blood lusting vampire! Why did she have to fall for _him_.

Out of all the creatures under the heavens why, oh why, did her heart have to connect with such a sinful beast when so many others were willing to give her their love. What was wrong with the elves and faeries and sprites that longed for her eyes to shine towards them with love? What made this Uchiha worth of her affection when there were betters before him.

_'Aren't I good enough for you, Sakura?' _Deidara moaned in his mind as his tears continued to fall._  
_

"I won't let you ever have her, monster!"

Itachi snarled, his eyes bleeding a sinister shade of red."Don't you _dare _try to take her away from me!"

"Like hell I'll let you have her!"

Hearts exploded in the moment, close to breaking with the passion and rage, all caused by a certain pink haired angel.

-

-

-

_'No, no, no, no, nooooo...'_

She glided through the trees like no other, her form like the wind in a storm.

_'Please, God no. Don't let it be.'_

Her breath pushed past her lips faster than it should have for a child of nature. She was running too fast.

_"Please, no. Please, don't be. Oh God, don't let it be.'_

Her eyes were moist with tears from the wind and her thoughts as she prayed to the forces that be for their blessing.

_'Oh God, no!'_

How could she be this careless? How could she have let such information leak out. It would be really bad if someone found out she was meeting Itachi at night every month for the past year. She knew that well. She also knew it would be really bad if someone met Itachi in her steed. Someone like Deidara.

'Please don't let them meet. I know Deidara. He'll die before he let's Itachi get to me. I have to get there and stop him!' Sakura screamed in her mind as she glided over a large scar in the earth.

The moon shone down on her as she darted around rocks and through rows of trees, the pale featureless face always looking down on the young child of mother nature. It was a full moon. A full moon that allowed Itachi to travel so far away from his dark home world to see her every month for one night, two on rare occasions.

The thought of Itachi in the moonlight made her face flush a pretty shade of pink and her heart race even more so that it already was. Itachi was dashing in the glow of the silver light. Sinfully handsome, she would say.

Most vampires are handsome, that's a well known fact, but Itachi was a whole other level of good looking. He was after all the full blood prince among his dark race. With royalty, any would expect heightened levels of intellect, power, and looks. She knew that was expected of her when she was born, so for Itachi, good looks are to be expected.

Some said that a vampire was blessed with such attractive faces and bodies to better lure their prey to their fangs. They were evil seducers who held no warmth in their entire being.

Beings who could not love...

_'Itachi's different!_' she reminded herself, frowning at the thought of ever doubting the dark haired prince that swore his undying love to her over and over again. '_He would never do something like that to me...he couldn't.'_

The ground was a blur under her tiny feet as she flew faster and faster, hurting her body in the process. Being a creature of mother nature, she was not born for speeds such as these. Though she was far faster than the normal human and loved to run, it was not in her nature.

No, like the tree that birthed her, she was meant to be a slow moving form. If speed was ever needed from her she would have a creature carry her on it's back like the queen she was.

In many ways she wished her duties away, feeling herself incapable of handling such affairs. She felt so young in the eyes of her peers, though she needed to act a thousand years older.

How could she do that when events like this take place?

_'If Deidara gets to Itachi, I don't want to think about what will happen. Oh please, don't let there be any bloodshed in my name. I couldn't live with myself if either of them died for my sake.'_

Sakura gasped as her heart gave a lurch after pressing her body to jump father than she should have. Any other time she would have stopped to rest, but right now she was in no position to let up or go easy on herself. She was so close to the end. She was so close to their secret meeting place.

Loosing some grace, the sakura haired beauty stumbled into the clearing falling to her knees and ripping the pearl white folds of her simple dress in the process.

"Itachi!" she screamed, her eyes shut tight in pain.

"I'm here, Sakura," he answered, appearing at her side in a breath, holding her trembling body closer to his own. "I'm here, I'm here, shhh, don't worry. I'm here."

"Itachi...he...Dei...Deidara...he." She couldn't help it. Her breath was torn and ragged from her flight. The words came out so broken and chipped they were hard to determine for anyone aside from the one person who knew what they meant.

"Don't worry about him, you need to take care of yourself. You're body is causing you pain," his voice answered, soft and velvet like.

"Deidara...he...he came..."

Itachi frowned, hearing the name of another man coming from her lips, but pulled her onto his lap and deeper into his arms none the less. "Yes, he was here, and her confronted me, but everything is alright now."

Sakura was scared. She had a bad feeling about this. Why wouldn't he tall her if Deidara was alright or not? What did he mean Deidara confronted him? Where was the silly blond elf prince now?

"Itachi, please...tell me you...you didn't..."

Her love looked away, an unreadable look crossing his ink black eyes.

He didn't.

He wouldn't...

He _couldn_'t...

"Itachi?" She moaned again, feeling awful. The thought of Deidara dead decapitated, never to move or breath again was just too much for her to bear. She loved him like a brother. He was her best friend, next to Ino and Hinata. He was closer to her than anyone else in her lands. She couldn't possibly imagine her life without him anymore. He was always there for her, able to read her like an open book untill it came to Itachi. But her love wouldn't do something like that.

_'Oh yes he would, if he though it endangered you, he wouldn't even hesitate. Even if Deidara threatened to keep you from him, you know he would_' her mind answered much to her horror. '_No!'_

"He lives. I had to restrain myself from finishing the annoying thing off. For your sake only he still remains in this world, my dearest. I assure you, he is alive and will live to see the morning."

Sakura's chest felt lighter.

"Thank goodness."

Itachi nodded, nuzzling his head into her hair and taking in it's scent. "What about you?"

"Eh?"

The dark haired vampire made an exhaustedly sigh and growled to himself in anger. He was angry, she could tell. At who or what she was still unsure. Though she loved him dearly, she knew that Itachi had a tendicy for switching emotions rapidly. ON moment he was happy for her, then he was mad at her, though never enough to hurt her. They both knew that was far beyond his power. He couldn't lift a finger against her if he knew it would bring her harm.

"You ran such a long way in such a fragile body, don't play coy with me now. Did you for once thing about yourself during your little plight across the long earth. You could have injured yourself, foolish woman. What am I to do with myself if something were to happen to you and I wasn't able to make you well again? I have no talents in the healing magic of your kind, since we regenerate on our own accord, you know."

"I am well. Do not burden yourself with me and my ill health. It is only once a month we are able to meet like this. I want to see your face and enjoy every minuet of it."

Itachi smiled, showing off his fangs, knowing they would not scare her away. It was such a lovely knowledge."And I so desire to warmth of your kisses and the sight of your blinding smile, my love."

The green eyed girl smiled and reached up to kiss her beloved, softly and gently, her body still trembling somewhat. "Ypu spoil me with such sweet words, my dearest."

"That I think something has finally became a bit more fair, since you spoil me too much with your presence. You know I don't deserve you."

Sakura frowned. "Itachi stop that. We've be through this time and time again. I love you. Would you withhold that from me just because you believe I deserve better?"

He sighed, shaking his head slightly, a few of his bangs falling in his face. "You know I would not."

"Than don't start with this again. "I love you."

Itachi nodded, knowing her words to be true. Still, that hardly eased the truth that was shot at him today in a volley of attacks from the blue eyed elf prince. Deidara was right about Itachi. He didn't deserve Sakura. Someone better should have made her happier. Why did she have to fall for such a scum like him?

He did not know, nor did he care. He had Sakura, and Sakura had him.

That was all that mattered.

-

-

-

-

_"Sá er einn staðr þar, er kallaðr er Álfheimr. Þar byggvir fólk þat, er Ljósálfar heita, en Dökkálfar búa niðri í jörðu, ok eru þeir ólíkir þeim sýnum ok miklu ólíkari reyndum. Ljósálfar eru fegri en sól sýnum, en Dökkálfar eru svartari en bik."_

"There is one place there in the sky that is called the Elf Home (_Álfheimr_). People live there that are named the light elves (_Ljósálfar_). But the dark elves (_Dökkálfar_) live below in earth, and they are unlike them in appearance – and more unlike them in reality. The Light Elves are brighter than the sun in appearance, but the Dark Elves are blacker than pitch."

It was an old fable known to his kind.

The elves.

It was a fable not very much liked. The reason obvious to anyone who was of that race.

The elves were very proud of their holiness, their greatness, and their overwhelming kindness. They took great pride in their blameless apperance on the outside.

But there was a secret only a select few knew about this sparkling radiance the elves possessed. Not all elves were good. Like light was to darkness, fire to ice, the sun to the moon, there was a radically different side to their race that brought more shame than anything else.

The _Dökkálfar._

The dark elves.

When an elf lost his will for goodness, a black seed was planed in their bodies that grew to the negative thoughts and dark desires. That seed would grow and grow until the shining elf was nothing more than a dark beast. A monster fit for the shadow lands.

Of course, the reason this was a secret was because the elves hid it greater than any else. And how could they do that when one of their own started to show characteristics of a black seed.

Simple.

The killed him.

Deidara knew that too well, he also knew that the heavy weight in his chest was the very thing his father and father's father sought to destroy with so great a gusto. If he went back now, he would surly be killed.

Starting up at the full moon, Deidara let his tears of anger fall without grace, mixing with the silvery white blood that pooled all around him, tints of gray near to heart.

It had started.

Soon his blood would no longer shine white and pure, but rather shimmer like pitch, the colored of the moonless night. Soon he would be a dark one, filled with black blood and dark ocean colored eyes, so different from the bright blue they once were. The were the same color. But the shade difference was vast as his new eyes hardened in anger.

At one point in his life this was the worst fate imaginably. But, seeing his dear, sweet, beautiful, Sakura in the arms of the demon monster, his outlook had changed considerably. It was no longer a fate feared, but rather welcomed.

If Sakura had only love for dark beasts that was fine. In his eyes- however changed they may be- his dear Sakura could do no wrong. If she loved a dark beast like Itachi, that was only because she had more goodness and kindness than she knew what to do with. She was such a perfect and loving creature with so much love and light, she could only fall in love with someone as dark as the vampire.

That had to be it!

Sakura could only love a dark monster because she was so pure!

That's why she couldn't return his feelings for him. It was because she was far to perfect for a half perfect creature like the elf prince he was. Of course that was it. He should have seen that earlier.

His eyes hardened with determination as the blood flowing out of him faded to a darker shade of gray. The glimmer that was caught in his eyes with the help of the moon was frightening. It was the glimmer of a hell bent lover, determined to sell himself away into what he feared most for the sake of the one his heart desired so.

Sakura would still be his.

Not Itachi's.

_His_.

The blood was coming out faster now, growing darker by the second. If he was human he would have to worry about blood loss, but being a elf, he knew his body would produce blood at the same speed he was loosing it. Already he could feel his cuts sealing up, hissing as the skin knit it's self back together.

There was no way he could loose his beloved queen to someone else now.

If she was in love with the darkness, then he would become the darkness for her. He would be all she ever needed. He would be the black hole she needed to fill with her light. Deidara would make sure of that. Even if it meant damning his life to eternal darkness, he would do it all for his beloved cherry blossom. He would be all she would ever need.

All him.

Not Itachi.

"Enjoy her love while you can, you dame blood sucking beast," Deidara hissed, sitting up in the small shaft of moonlight. His blood now pooling around him, like black mirrors in the rocks. His skin was now an ashy pale with purplish circles under his darkly slanted blue eyes. His onced tied and braided hair now fell wildly around his shoulders, coving half his face in a menacing way.

Driven by love, the transformation that would normally take weeks, was completed in a matter of hours. His lean figure, now appeared sickly in the enchanted moonlight that called out to those hiding in the shadows. Fisting his hands, the vengeance hungry _Dökkálfar _glared fiercely at the spot where Itachi had held his Sakura only hors ago.

"Enjoy her all you can, because I will _not _be letting her go so easily."

With those words cursing the vampire, Deidara took off into the shadows birthed by the moonlight, his veins now filled with the dark blood that would give him enough power to take back what was rightfully his.

-

-

-

-

_The way to the lands  
Where as a hero I stand  
The path where Beauty met the Beast  
Elvenpath_

_It's the honesty of these worlds  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords  
That makes my soul long for the past  
Elvenpath_

_As I return to my room  
And as sleep takes me by my hand  
Madrigals from the woods  
Carry me to neverland  
In this spellbound night  
The world's an elvish sight_

_In this spellbound night  
The world's an elvish sight_

-

-

-

-

* * *

A tribute to Earth Day!

Damn, I never though it would turn out this bloody long!

But anyway, the song is Elvenpath by Nightwish, and I don't own it. It's a really great song that I felt, told a story all it's own, I just wanted to exaggerate it a bit more and somehow wound up with a romance with Sakura and Itachi. How did that happen? Not enough coffee at six in the morning, that's how.

Please _**review**_!

_**REVIEW!**_

Ja ne

Vesper chan


	4. IV

Forest's Forbidden Love

Chapter Four

Elvenpath

IV

-

-

-

-

_"The sheltering shade of the forest, calling, calming sirens accompanied only by the full-moon-howling of a night wolf and the path under my feet...The Elven Path..."_

-

-

-

-

_Hearing music from the deepest forest  
Songs as a seduction of sirens  
The elf-folk is calling me_

_Tapio, Bearking, Ruler of the forest  
Mielikki, Bluecloak, Healer of the ill and sad  
Open the gate and let me follow the uncarven path_

_The way to the lands  
Where as a hero I stand  
The path where Beauty met the Beast  
Elvenpath_

_It's the honesty of these worlds  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords  
That makes my soul long for the past  
Elvenpath_

_The moon witch took me to a ride on a broomstick  
Introduced me to her old friend Home Gnome  
Told me to keep the sauna warm for him_

_At the grove I met rest-the folk of my fantasies  
Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins and pixies,  
Snowman, Willow, trolls and the seven dwarfs  
The path goes forever on_

-

-

-

-

Sakura snickered, faking an annoyed expression as she felt Itachi tug at her hair strands, twisting them up in a braid that looked like it was woven by a human. Not too shabby, but far below the skill she was used to being surrounded by. You really couldn't expect Vampires to be perfect at everything.

"You're so helpless at this, why would you bother?"

"Hush my darling, I'm getting the hang of this 'braid weaving' all your hand maids do. I wish to master the art and in turn grant you happiness with my own two hands."

Sakura giggled leaning her head back to look up at the holder of her heart. "You don't need to be able to braid hair to make me happy, Itachi my dearest love. Your presence is all I need."

Itachi smiled, hiding the sadness in his eyes pitifully, while reaching down to claim her lips. "Then let me do this for myself. I feel as if I have brought you nothing by misery and ill fortune. For me you've lost time that should be spent on your kingdom, your health, and now even your friend...Spur my affections while sanity still resides in your mind."

Sakura felt a twinge of pain in her chest at the thought of Deidara, but she had to move on.

"Never."

After than dark night so many moons ago, the blue eyed elf had forsaken his title and name, abandoning his position at her side, choosing to treed the earth as a lowly nomad. She feared for him, knowing sooner or later he would have to interact with _human _kind. An event no one wished to be a part of.

"It is...fine. I will not hold it against you. You let him live, and in living he has chosen what his heart has sung to him. Maybe being away from me will heal him..." She let her sentence die, not wanting to remember how Itachi had described her best friend before the fight. Deidara was in love with her. She stole his heart, a sinful act indeed.

"Sakura?" Itachi called out attentively, stroking her cheek as he watched the sadness flicker across her face. Seeing her in distress, emotionally or physically always made him worry. They were truly an odd pair, both being selfless to the point of being selfish. "Please do not be dismayed."

"Itachi, have you ever thought about life?"

"Life?"

Sakura nodded. "We are eternal beings, made to live forever, but death seems to be constantly on my mind as of late."

Itachi was alert as he shifted position, holding her in his arms, his eyes level with her own. "Sakura you mustn't think of yourself in such a way. Death will not come to either of us so easily. What to you make of us and our strength? We are not human!"

"But what if we were?"

"I do not understand."

"What if we were human and had death as a assured end? Maybe that is why humans are so uncivilized with their unruly emotions and false judgment. Maybe they feel pressured to be something amazing in the few years they are spared. Maybe that is why we are able to live in harmony and love so much better. We have all of eternity to make our lives something worth living. If today is not a good day there is always tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, and the next and the next..."

"Why do you think of this now, my love? Humanity and death are not things that should be of concern to you. I implore you, tell me your thoughts and reasons for thinking so."

"Deidara, if he stays away long enough, you know he will eventually loose his immortality. He'll die before I know it. He could be dead this very moment without my knowledge."

Itachi moaned, his head burying it's self into the crook of her neck from behind. Is eyes, Sakura strained to see, were mournful and dejected. "I am so truly sorry my dear flower. Your feelings of sadness were not my intention. If I had know that this would happen-"

"What? You would have let him kill you?" Don't start talking like that. That would have killed me, you know," she spoke, feeling his hold tighten and become more possessive at the mention of her death. "Don't regret anything."

"As my angel commands... I am helpless to obey."

Sakura sighed heavily and let her long eyelashes fall over green orbs like a curtain at the end of a performance as her body stilled. In alarm, Itachi pulled her closer to his chest, clutching her tiny frame as if it were made of glass.

While it may be true that Deidara failed to capture the heart of his Queen, he did succeed in stealing a faint sliver of her affections. It was so small that Sakura herself was not yet aware of it, but it was a piece of her heart, none the less.

Itachi, being ever fearful for her well being, picked up on this quickly. He didn't blame Sakura for not holding onto all of her heart, nor did he blame Deidara for the act of theft. He did, however, blame the blond for failing to take care of and cherish the one who's heart you've pulled apart. If he really loved Sakura, he should have put her desires and wishes before his own.

"I'm...just a bit tired, Itachi..."

"Why do I not believe you?"

Sakura opened her eyes halfway and gave her lover a pitiful look that resembled a dying maiden trying to reassure her loved one. To trick them into thinking she was okay when she wasn't.

Seeing the disbelief in his eyes, Sakura sat up, pulling away from his arms to stand on her own two feet, facing the low hanging moon, it's silver rays making her eyes and hair stand up. "See, I'm fine, really. I forgot to eat today before I came here, so that must be why I'm so dizzy."

"I didn't know you were dizzy!" he exclaimed, standing up to grab her shoulders, in case she fell.

Sakura frowned at the mistake. "I didn't mean dizzy. I meant sleepy."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I-"

The light skinned vampire prince cut her off with a deeply passionate kiss, his favorite method for silence. Sakura was never one too hasty to protest, and tonight was no exception. he ran a hand through her hair, loving how his fingers fell through the strands of pink silk so easily. His braid had easily come undone quite some time ago.

Sakura pulled away to take a breath, her eyes mostly closed. "I hate it when you do that."

"You could have convinced me otherwise. You seemed to be enjoying what I can do with my mouth."

Sakura gave him a sideways glance and chuckled, her cheeks taking on a rosy tint. "No, not that. I enjoyed _that _most feverishly. What I hate is when you cut me off, you sly devil."

He chuckled darkly, entwining his finger in with her own, bringing her hand up to brush his face. "If it is a devil you see me as, so be it. I will gladly accept the title as long as it entitles me to such moments with this darling angel I have ensnared unwillingly." His voice was like the very night it's self as the moon lit up his fangs when he smiled. He was dangerously beautiful.

Sakura parted her lips to speak but was stopped by the blood red glimmer that set in her lover's eyes as he frowned. Something was wrong, he looked like he was out for blood. She saw him like this once...it was when he was hunting.

Without warning, he pushed himself away from her body and took off into the thicket of trees. No more than half a second later, Sakura heard the sound of wood breaking and splintering under a powerful fist as a piece of wood flew by her head. She heard it again and again as Itachi roared with rage at whatever he was fighting.

Faster than she would have liked, the limp body of a severed puppet came out of the foliage, it's arms out and open in an attempt to capture. It was wounded and not as fast as it should have been, so she was easily able to send it to the ground. Another one popped out, ready to take her, but was stopped by Itachi.

"That's the last of them," he breathed, holding the head of a puppet, it's eyes replaced my camera lenses. "They were watching us, or rather you. They were going to try and kidnap you and drag you to God knows what hell forsaken prison _he _had in mind."

"Puppets? Was this...from Kankuro?"

"No. That sand rat has not this level of puppetry at his disposal. This is the skill of one far more aged and learned in the arts. I can only think of one person who has this power."

Sakura frowned at the angered tone her lover used while looking at the puppet's head. Did he personally know who was trying to kidnap her? "Who is it, Itachi?"

"...His name is Sasori of the red sand. He is a demon and a old on at that. Even older than I am. He went into hiding many years ago, claiming the world had lost it's interest. He's especially known for his hate of the human race, claiming they are an '_abomination to his art_'. He's a nasy fellow all right, but I don't know what he would want with...with you..."

"Could he be working for someone else if then?"

"That's probably the most reasonable explanation, since he hates the world so much. He's probably doing this for someone else...but who? That's what is bothering me. Who would want to hurt you?"

"Not hurt...just kidnap."

Something must have clicked in Itachi mind, since his eyes flashed a brilliant red, his lips pulling back to snarl at the thought as he crushed the puppet's head in his hand.

"Itachi."

"We must get you back." He was behind her leading the way before Sakura had a chance to say anything.

"But."

"No excuses, we must hurry. More will be coming," he cut her off, his voice dark and stern. His strides were a blur as he carried her as if she weighed nothing more than a flower to him.

They didn't have to go very far before a rather large puppet came to block their path. Itachi raised his hand to strike it down, but froze once it began speaking. "I am not here for you Vampire, and though you may think it, I am not here to take the woman. I am here as a voice piece, to communicate something a certain party wishes to make clear."

"Guard your ears, Sakura. I wouldn't believe one who has already lied. They were trying to take you before they ran into me, no doubt of that," he whispered in her ear, taking care not to be heard by the third party.

"In three weeks time, the moon will be new, a hole in the sky. On that night be certain to be present at the ruins of the Elf prince Lorik's old residence. A third party wishes to speak with the earthly Queen. Vampire, you are not welcome, but knowing you will come regardless, you are expected to be present. If you should not show up, the lives of your subjects will be forfeit. That is all."

"Who will I be meeting?" Sakura asked, calling out to the giant puppet.

"I am not at liberty to disclose such information."

"Who sent you? Was it Sasori of the Red Sand?" Itachi called out, knowing the answer before it was spoken.

The puppet sat, silent for the longest time before answering. "...Yes...I am Sasori of the Red Sand. you need not know any more." With that said, the puppet raised it's hand and disappeared in a gust of sand.

Sakura pressed herself closer to her lover, slightly fearful for the future encounter she knew she would have to make. There was no way she could let innocent lives be taken just because she was afraid to make the journey to a forbidden place.

Lorik's Palace, was the home to the sinfully handsome elf prince that was first in line to inherit the position as head elf, or king elf as the humans called it. Prince Lorik was an elf who lost his will for goodness long ago, falling over to the dark side before being hunted down and killed by his own kind. It was a tale only know by the most powerful, however, everyone knew his residence to be one of cursed standing. It was a rumor, rooted in truth, that the high elven coven started to hid the fact that one of their own had fallen to the dark side.

Sakura had no wish to go to such a place, but for the fate of the innocent, she knew she had to.

Sensing her reluctance, Itachi held her closer. "Don't worry...I will be there...I will always be with you..."

-

-

-

Sakura shivered slight, stepping over the remains of a threshold with Itachi faithfully following at her side.

She didn't want to be here.

She really didn't want to be here.

"Steady..." his voice, so soft and dark gave her back the strength she needed to make it further into the abandoned palace. "I'm here..."

Sakura gripped Itachi closer as the pair moved down the hall and entered an old, overgrown ballroom that lacked a creeling and most of it's walls. Weeds and ivy covered all they could find, bring more and more green into their limited vision.

Without a moon in the sky, Sakura knew Itachi was at a disadvantage, being in the weakest state a vampire could be in without being exposed to direct sunlight. Their host knew he would come with her, and so made plans to weakling the Vampire prince as much as possible.

Coming closer to the center of the forsaken ballroom, a torch on the far wall lit afire with a flickering blue flame. The golden form of a hand sprouted out of the hall to hold the wooden light in place as another and another were lit by themselves. Soon the whole room was sufficiently lit from the fires on the walls.

'_Sakura_'

She froze.

"You came."

Sakura's head snapped up in realization as the familiar voice, clouded by distance, echoed in her mind. "Deidara!"

Itachi snarled, watching as her body shivered in longing for that sliver of her heart Deidara held.

"Hahaha...I'm so glad you remember me, my precious queen." The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, bouncing off the walls and floor, surrounding the pair.

"Of course I'd remember you. Why won't you come back Deidara? So many people miss you. I miss you."

"I can't go back."

"Of course you can! Don't you know who I am. If it's because of the paperwork and the bad vacation time I'll take care of that! Just please come back, we miss you."

From the shadows Deidara whined, hating to cause his love such pain. "I don't think you understand, dearest. I _can_'t..." And then, knowing she would see, he stepped out into the blue lite to expose his new body.

Sakura gasped and Itachi hissed, pulling Sakura behind him before she knew his hands were on her shoulders. Deidara was one of the dark ones now. He wouldn't let him have her.

Deidara glared at Itachi with narrowed eyes full of malice. "Let her go, filth."

"Stay away from her. You have no right to address me like that."

Deidara tisked, lifting up a grayish tinted hand to the light, letting it hover in place before he let it run through his bangs. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my Que-, my Sakura. If she prefers the darkness to the light than I will give myself up for her without regret. I don't care what the cost is. I'd do it all for her and I have."

Sakura whimpered, her body shaking. "Deidara...you did that...for me?"

The elf's narrowed eyes instantly softened as her form emerged from behind Itachi protective stance. He loved looking at her. Such a long time has passed since he was last in her presence. The wait was maddening for one so in love. "Yes Sakura, I did this for you. You couldn't love me before because I wasn't like him...I wasn't a dark one. If that's who you prefer than I'll be that. I bee that for you."

Sakura choked on a sob as an image of Deidara smiling with his long braided hair flashed behind her eyes. An image she would never see again. What had she done. All because she was selfish enough to want to be with Itachi.

"Oh Deidara...I...I'm..."

Itachi pulled her back once again, fearing for her health as she shook even more. She shouldn't be put though this. As strong as she was, she was to delicate for something like this.

"Stay back, traitor!"

Deidara's gentle tone was gone, replaced with one of malice as his hissed at Itachi in anger. "You should be the one to stay away! I've given up too much to be stopped by you. Last time you held the advantage, but under this blank sky and surrounded by my flames, you won't live to keep me from me love ever again."

At his words the flames of blue flickered higher, roaring with heat. Deidara's eyes held a smirk of triumph as the flames grew to surround him.

Itachi wasted no time staling, he was the first to strike, his hands like claws reaching for the throat of his prey. Deidara dodged, sending rings of fire out around him to keep the vampire at bay before launching an attack of his own.

Blow met blow.

Fire and Fangs took up the attack and charged forward.

Deidara had the advantage, that was for certain, but Itachi was much more skilled with the art of fighting, being a being of darkness far longer than Deidara, and knew a few tricks that Deidara was sure to fall for.

The more she watched the more she knew, that this couldn't end well. More than likely the would end up killing each other, leaving her broken hearted and dead.

Deidara raised another flame, a sword now in his hand, to dive at the vampire and Itachi took up his fancs once again.

She couldn't watch this.

She could stand seeing them tear each other apart, all for the sake of _her_.

This had to stop.

_'What a foolish girl you are.'_

Yes, she was foolish, and she was in love. Those two normally go hand in hand, so she really should have expected this type of stupidity sooner or later.

"Ahhh," she whimpered, winching at the feel of something foreign piercing her body.

Itachi froze, Deidara already stone still with eyes wide with hurt. Sakura stood in front of Itachi, her body protecting his own as Deidara's sword ran it's self though her chest. The pool of white blood flowed out of her like a river falling around her ankles and sticking to the earth.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, falling to her knees before Itachi could stop her.

"Sakura!" Itachi screamed, more frantic that Sakura ever membered him being. "What the hell was that?" She coughed weakly as he pulled the sword from her breast. "Don't you dare die on me.I'm not going to loose. You know I'm not staying anywhere you aren't."

That's right. In killing herself, she killed both of them though the form of heartbreak. Normally such a wound wouldn't have killed someone as powerful as her, but this was just an exposed for of heartache that plagued her to death, seeing her loved ones fight so much killed her before the sword entered her body.

"Sakura...oh God, no Sakura..." Deidara hesitantly whimpered, ashamed with himself as he watched his love bleed away because of him. This wasn't how it was suppose to end...this wasn't how he had it planned. Itachi would die, Sakura would feel bad, but that part of her heart that still loved him would keep her alive and eventually they would have their happy ever after.

Sakura smiled weakly, reaching out her hand to the both of them, laying in Itachi's arms as the rest of her blood pooled around her weakening body. Itachi held her tighter as Deidara took her hand in his own, holding it close to his chest, kissing it quickly.

"I love you guys."

And she was gone, soon followed by the two heartbroken men who loved her more than they should have.

-

-

-

-

_The way to the lands  
Where as a hero I stand  
The path where Beauty met the Beast  
Elvenpath_

_It's the honesty of these worlds  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords  
That makes my soul long for the past  
Elvenpath_

_As I return to my room  
And as sleep takes me by my hand  
Madrigals from the woods  
Carry me to neverland  
In this spellbound night  
The world's an elvish sight_

_In this spellbound night  
The world's an elvish sight_

-

-

-

-

* * *

A tribute to Earth Day! (Damn, how long ago was that?)

I never though it would turn out this bloody long!

Stupid ending, I know. There's like a mini chapter I'm going to do tomorrow or tonight...or whenever. Really short...

Please _**review**_!

_**REVIEW!**_

Ja ne

Vesper chan


	5. V

Forest's Forbidden Love

Epilogue

Elvenpath

V

-

-

-

"That's was a damn shitty story."

Sakura jabbed her best friend in the side with her elbow, eyes narrowed. "Shut up I liked it."

"But they both fucking die at the end...all three of them!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes putting away the old story that was passed down in her family since before she could remember. "I didn't tell you it was going to be a happy story, true stories rarely are."

"I don't think something as extravagant as that could be counted as true," Itachi commented in his bored, monotone voice ending closer to Sakura on the couch, Deidara sat contently on the other side, happy to be close to Sakura .

"That's what they all say, but those three spirits have been blessed, or cursed, to one day be reunited in the form of human beings, the weakest of all intelligent creations. It is also said, that when such a time comes, all three will be able to live peacefully to the end of their days. However that works out, I have no idea," Tsunade continued, pulling a cup of tea closer to her lips.

Sakura smiledand sipped the last of her Earl's Gray before setting the empty cup down on the coffe table at her knees."I though it was sweet. Who knows, maybe they're kind of like us three," she suggested.

"Pff, how the hell to you figure that, un."

"You know, how me and you and Itachi can all get along even though you both like me," Sakura offered, a bright smile on her face.

Itachi rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him, much to the annoyed cursing of Deidara. "Yeah but I'm the one who loves you the most. If you weren't so sick and didn't get so worked up over the two of us fighting over you I would have removed him from our presence _ages _ago."

"Shut the fuck up, Uchiha!" Deidara hissed, pulling Sakura closer to himself.

"Silence yourself before you cuss your mouth black."

"I'll cuss however much I want, damn it, un!"

Sakura giggled playfully, knowing the two were just joking, being great friend before they met her.

"Well I'm glad that we got _our _happy ending."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The End_

-


End file.
